


The Baying of the Cŵn Annwn

by TinyWinchester1983



Series: The Winchester Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyWinchester1983/pseuds/TinyWinchester1983
Summary: Book 1It started with a phone call from Jody Mills about a Jane Doe in the hospital who seemed to know the Winchester's.  Rushing to the girls side, Sam realised the Jane doe is an old friend and flame from before he met Jess in Stamford.  Little does he know that this Jane Doe will change his life forever.Join Lacey as she works with the Winchester's to hunt down the Cŵn Annwn before these hounds of the underworld kill again.





	The Baying of the Cŵn Annwn

“Sammy have you seen my pie?” Dean asks as he walks from the around the corner leading to the atrium of the bunker,

“Hold on Jody.” Sam says before turning to Dean, “ it was in the refrigerator, unless you ate it all.” Nodding Dean walks back into the corridor leading to the kitchen.  
“Sorry Jody, what were you saying?” But he can hear her laughing on the other end of the phone,  
“Still obsessed with pie then?” she says chuckling,  
“Always. So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call.”  
“Well I think I have a case but I’m not sure.” Jody says with uncertainty in her voice. Sam leans against the map table, crossing his legs at the ankle,  
“What makes you unsure?” He asks politely, it was unusual for Jody to be so uncertain.  
“Well I’m at the hospital where a Jane doe walked in last night and was admitted. She was hysterical and just covered in cuts and bruises as well as no identification on her.”  
“Sounds like a domestic abuse case, not really something we deal with. Although I hate men who beat on women.”  
“Well I don’t know about domestic abuse, but it certainly was enough to peak my interest. Especially as she seems to know you sam.” Sam stands up straight at this piece of news,  
“What makes you say that Jody?” He starts rubbing his hands through his long auburn hair,  
“Well that’s why I came down here, the deputy who was called to the hospital gave me a ring to tell me.” Sam can hear her pacing; her footsteps seeming to be echoing down the phone. “I came here to speak to her but she was already sedated. My deputy said she was screaming for someone to call sam Winchester as he would know what to do before it was too late. So I did.”  
“Ok Jody we will be there as soon as we can.” After getting the name of the hospital he hangs up the phone can calls out to Dean,  
“Put down the pie we have a sort of case?” He can hear Dean dropping the plate in the sink,  
“What do you mean a sort of case?” His muffled reply comes from the corridor,  
“I’ll explain in the car.” He comes around the corner shrugging his brown leather jacket on,  
“Ok but I’m driving?” Sam stops and stared at Dean,  
“Well I’m picking the music.” He says,  
“Yeah right you know driver chooses the music and shotgun shuts his cake-hole.”  
“Jerk” says Sam  
“Bitch” Dean retorts back while punching Sam on the arm as he walks past

_________________________________

“Sammy there is nothing here that remotely suggests there is a case?” Dean states as he drives up the road to the hospital,  
“Dean there is nothing here that remotely suggests there is not a case.” Sam shakes his head, “I just have a feeling about this.”  
“Some boiler bunny gets beaten up by a doofus of a boyfriend. As much as I’d love to kill the bloke, it’s not quite the same as the usual monsters we hunt.”  
Pulling up outside the hospital the boys can see Jody outside sitting on the benches usually reserved for those who need a quick nicotine fix. Seeing the impala she gets up as walks toward where Dean has parked the car. As soon as they step out of the car Jody gives them both welcoming hugs,  
“I’m glad you boys came down.” She says, gladness in her eyes, “Claire is with our Jane doe now but I wanted to show you something first.” She pulls out a photograph from her bag and hands it to Sam. “This was the only other thing on her, do you recognise her?”  
Looking at the photo Sam gasps in surprise; the picture he is holding is one of Jess and him in stamford with another couple.  
“Is this your Jane doe?” He asks Jody who nods in confirmation, “yes I know her, where is she?” He starts walking into the hospital without a backward glance. Dean runs up behind him and grabs his arm to turn around and face him,  
“Dude, do you know her?” He asks while Jody catches up with them. Feeling frustrated Sam clenches his hands together,  
“Yes I do, her name is Lacey Jones. We were friends in college, but I haven’t spoken to her for nearly 8 years, you know after the cage incident.” Dean nods his head in acknowledgment, when Sam was stuck in the devils cage he struggled with the loss himself. “But as far as I knew she had moved back to the UK straight after college. She did not mention in her emails that she was ever going to come back stateside.” He hesitates slightly,  
“And?” Dean asks his curiosity spiking, “what else?”  
“Nothing, I’m just wondering why she came back. The last time we spoke she was adamant that she would never return.”  
Dean can see that there is more to Sams hesitation but decides to not ask anymore, instead he turns to Jody,  
“Where is Lacey?” Signalling to the boys to follow she leads them down the long, cold, sterile corridor.  
After what seems like a lifetime but is actually only a few minutes Jody leads the boys into a private room where Claire is pacing the floor. Stopping she walks up to both Dean and Sam giving them both tight hugs.  
“She woke up a few minutes ago not knowing what happened last night.”  
Walking to the side of the bed Sam looks down at the forlorn figure who is laying in the bed facing away from him. He notices the bruises on her face first, like black ink splotches on white paper. Grabbing her right hand his heart jerks as she looks at him, her grey eyes which are as wide as saucers filling with tears. “Sammy?” She says in husky tones,  
“Hi Lacey.” He brings her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

_________________________________

“No this is impossible, your dead!” I start shaking at seeing Sam again after 13 long years. He pulls up a chair and sits next to me not removing his hand. I look at the man behind him and notice the seriousness in his green eyes. “You’re Dean?” I recognised his picture from Sams dorm room before him and Jess had moved into a house off-campus. “I don’t understand.” I state looking around the hospital room I am in  
“You came in here hysterical last night. Covered in bruises and screaming for someone to phone sam.” The dark haired lady states from beside the blonde girl who was here when I woke up. I shake my head in confusion and turn to look at Sam,  
“But that doesn’t make sense, you’re dead? And I’m crazy, you can’t be real.” I say choking on hysterical tears. Squeezing my hand he looks at me,  
“Do I feel real to you?” He brushes my blonde hair from my face, stroking his fingers across the many bruises I can feel there, “can someone who isn’t real do this?” He smiles as he here’s my breath catch in my throat. “Or make you feel that.” With my left hand I reach up and play with the strand of hair hanging just within reach before placing my hand along his strong, stubbled cheek.  
“You can’t be real?” I huskily say even though I can feel the warmth under my hand, and the way his jaw clenches beneath the skin. “I’ve mourned you for 8 years. If you are real then I have missed out on so much, things that I craved. You can’t be real?” Slowly but tentatively he rubs his thumb across my dry lips, before leaning towards me,  
“If I am not real can I do this?” Before he places the gentlest kisses on my lips before pulling away from me, a smile on his face.  
“Oh Sammy.” I breath. Suddenly a throat clears behind us,  
“Um if you two are finished, we need to know what happened last night?” Dean says in a slightly flustered voice. “How did you end up here?” I look over at him, feeling the warmth cascade along my sore cheeks,  
“I don’t know. I remember being at my hotel and then waking up here.” I shrug but gasp as the pain of what feels like a thousand cuts burns my skin. “Shit that hurt like a son of a bitch.” I look at Sam, “ help me up.” I gasp as he helps me sit up and a wave of dizziness assaults my senses. Seeing me falter Sam places himself on the bed behind me and leans me against is broad chest. The older lady sits on the bed,  
“We need to know what happened last night?” I look at her with confusion in my eyes,  
“I don’t know.” I all but yell at this strange woman sitting at the foot of the bed.  
“It’s ok Lacey, Jody is just trying to help.” Sam says holding me closer to him. “What motel are you staying at?” I look around them all,  
“The one on route 9. The bluebell?” I feel Sam nod behind me,  
“Ok let’s get you out of here and stop by the motel.” He signals to Dean who leaves the room, taking Jody and the blonde haired girl with him.  
“Sam I really don’t know what happened?” I state closing my eyes as I lean against his chest.  
“It’s ok, but while they are working on getting you outta here, tell me why you came back. You swore to me you would never return.” I place my hand upon his folded arms.  
“I was chasing something from home. But that was the only reason that I came back; after college I swore I would never come back- even after you contacted me via email.” I shake my head, “although it was tempting to come back, I couldn’t after what happened with Jess. I just felt so guilty.”  
“You know it wasn’t you that killed her, that was Azezal.” I feel him tighten his arms around me, “I could never understand why you felt guilty.”  
“It doesn’t matter now, your here and I’m here. Talk about second chances.” Suddenly Dean comes back in the room,  
“Come on kids let’s get out of here.”

_________________________________

The quiet drone of the impala engine and the feeling of safety while I’m laying in Sams arms has helped me fall into a deep slumber. I’m dreaming of a time 14 years ago when I first started at Stamford.  
Back then I had just come over on a scholarship to attend, leaving behind my old life and the demons that had plagued me after the death of my parents. Instead of a werewolf in London, we had a werewolf in sheeps clothing hiding amongst us. He took away the one thing in life that kept me whole; so I came to America to start a new life. And that’s when I saw him standing among a grove of trees; his nose stuck in a book of mythology and legends. Feeling brave I walked up to him, “Is it interesting?” Startled he looks at me and smiles widely.  
“Yeah not bad for a load of hocus pocus!” I shrug and look pointedly at him,  
“Well there is always some truth to stories and legends, who says...” I look over his arm to glance at the page he is reading, “that someone did not see a man eating another human and then came up with the wendigo legend to explain it to others.” He looks at me astonished before smiling,  
“I’m Sam Winchester.” He says offering me and outstretched hand which I take in my much smaller one,  
“I’m Lacey Jones.” I say returning his smile.  
“Lacey wake up.” I hear Sams voice as if from a distant room, “we are home.” But the affect of the drugs and pain have taken their toll and I find myself falling into a deeper slumber; reliving the past and what should’ve been.  
“ You may need to carry her Sammy she is out of it.” Dean says looking at his brother. “Unless you want me to do it?” Sam shakes his head and gets out of the car reaching back in to grab Lacey from the back seat. He holds her tenderly in his arms.  
“No i’ve got her, you open the door.” Whispering into Lacey’s hair he breathes “I’m never letting you go again.” Before following his brother through the bunker door.  
He quickly takes her to his bedroom in the bunker and waits while Dean pulls back the covers. Gently he places her in the bed removing her trousers before using a blanket to cover her. Carefully he pushes her hair back from her face to uncover the bruises that marr her skin. He quietly leaves the room and closes the door behind him.  
“So you and Lacey?” Dean enquiries pushing away from the wall to follow sam, “I thought you were with Jess in college, but there is something more between the two of you?” Sam shakes his head and grabs two beers from the fridge,  
“It’s complicated.” He says handing a beer to his brother before clinking the bottle necks.  
“Games of thrones is complicated, shower sex is complicated. What I saw with you and Lacey doesn’t seem that complicated.” He answers before taking a swig of his drink.  
“Trust me what Lacey and I had was complicated?” He leans against the kitchen counter, “I met her before I met Jess.” He begins, “it was my first day and I was reading this old mythology book, suddenly this young girl with an strange accent came up and asked me if it was interesting?” He laughs to himself, “I didn’t know what to say, I couldn’t tell her that I was reading about things that I had hunted in the past with you and Dad. So I brushed it off saying it was hocus pocus. And you know what she said...” Dean shakes his head, “ she said, Well there is always some truth to stories and legends. That’s when I knew that she was someone I wanted to get to know better.” Dean watched as his smiling face suddenly dropped,  
“So what happened? When I came to get you, you were with Jess.” Sam shakes his head,  
“I told you it was complicated, I always felt she was hiding something from me but I couldn’t ask her as I was hiding things from her too.” He stands up and finishes his beer, “it put this wedge between us. So we both agreed to go our separate ways. Then I met Jess and Lacey met someone else. We bumped into each other on a night out and someone took that photo of the four of us.” He looks at Dean with regret in his eyes, “After Jess was killed Lacey emailed me and told me she was as leaving America to go home. That she couldn’t stay as she felt guilty because of Jess. We spoke via email and I eventually told her everything. About my life, you, being hunters.”  
“ maybe she did feel guilty, you were with Jess and she probably saw how happy you were and regretted not giving things a chance.” Sam looks at Dean in astonishment,  
“ when did you get so smart?” He asks his brother. Dean burps and smiles at him,  
“It’s the beer Sammy. You should hear me after a few purple nurples. I become full of wisdom then.” Just as Dean reaches for another beer a terrifying scream echoes down the hallway. Both the boys jump up from their seats and race to the room where Lacey was sleeping.

_________________________________

I’m dreaming of Home but instead of finding my parents mauled to death I’m looking down at sam; my handsome, funny, sweet Sammy his neck torn out with cooled blood pooled around his head and shoulders. Screaming I reach for him, falling onto my knees and placing my hands on his neck trying to stop anymore blood from coming out. “Sammy don’t you dare die. Don’t leave me.” I scream until I’m hoarse, gasping for breath as my despair and panic take over my senses. I let out one last banshee style scream and find my voice ending with a mournful howl. I killed my sweet sweet Sammy.  
“Lacey wake up!” A desperate voice filters into my nightmare, “it’s just a dream.” Suddenly I’m awake, drenched in sweat and being held in a pair of strong arms, while long fingers run themselves soothingly over my back. My despair is so great that I sob and scream wordlessly. I can hear Dean and Sam talking but my devastation does not allow me to hear the words being said.  
“She is still dreaming Sammy- whatever her nightmare is about I don’t think she can hear you.” Dean starts rubbing his hands up and down Lacey’s back while Sam keeps rocking her like a mother does with a crying child. Sam kisses Lacey’s head,  
“It’s ok Lacey I’m here.” He says tightening his hold as her sobbing and shaking subsides.

I can feel Sams arms around me and his voice echoes in my thoughts, “I’ll stay with her tonight, are you ok to do some research to try and figure out what she was chasing?” I can hear Dean huff at his brother as if from far away,  
“I do know how to research Sammy.” Suddenly the door closes and the only sounds I can hear are the deep breathing from Sammy lulling me into a deep sleep.  
Sammy watches as Lacey finally relaxes into a deep slumber. Finally he gets up and sits in the chair next to the bed contemplating what could have been. He remember the email when Lacey finally told him about her life before college and it made him understand why there was always a shadow of sorrow in her eyes even when she was smiling. He was accustomed to growing up in the road with his brother and father hunting monsters and legendary beasts that no one knew existed; but he had been too young to understand the sorrow of losing his mother. Lacey had lost both her parents not long before she travelled to America to study, in fact it was the reason she came to start a new life. She was not bought up to be a hunter, in fact the things that had killed her parents she had believed were nothing more than myth and Folk-Lore. A story passed down from mother to daughter, father to son. She never knew what happened, as she told it, one night she came home from a date. There were no signs that anything was wrong just that the house was so cold and quiet; she had made her way through the darkened room shocked that her parents had not done their usual leave a light on for her. Before she even turned on the light she knew something was wrong, a smell of copper in the air that should not have been there. A grisly sight met her eyes when the light burst to life, Her parents both dead on the floor; their necks torn out while the blood pooled around them. She had said she screamed and went to her parents, but a baying of a dog stopped her short. She was not alone in the house.  
“Sammy?” Her husky sleep filled voice whispered in the dark. He didn’t know if she was still asleep or finally had woken up.  
“I’m here Lacey.” He places his hand on her cheek and feels the ghost of a smile under his hand,  
“I’m not crazy am I?” She asks, finally opening her grey eyes to look at him, “you are really here?”  
He smiles at her question, “yes I’m really here.” He lays down next to her in the bed to look into her eyes, “I’ll always be here.” Smiling she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep. For a few minutes he continues watching her until he too finally goes to sleep.

_________________________________

He walks into the room and sees Sammy and Lacey curled around each other in the bed in a deep sleep. He doesn’t want to wake them yet so heads back to the map table to carrying on his research. Lacey had said that she was chasing something or something had followed her. Because of the drug in her system he could understand why she was confused. Taking a swig of his beer he picks up the phone and calls the only other person who can possible help him with the answers he needed.  
“Dean” Castiel’s voice sounds on the other end of the line, “it’s not a good time.” Dean shakes his head, these last few weeks Cas had been acting strange. Dean knew he had been hunting for Jack so maybe he was distracted.  
“Cas I need your help with something? Do you know what a Cŵn Annwn is?” Dean looks at the picture of what looks like a smaller version of a hell hound. He had researched possible cases that had occurred in Lebanon where Lacey was at hospital. Several couples were found mauled in their homes, their necks torn out. There had been no signs of a break in, but autopsy results had confirmed death by bleeding out due to their necks being torn out in a frenzied animal attack. First he had though it was a werewolf attack, but werewolves usually eat the liver, vampires would not waste all the blood.  
“I believe they are associated with the Wild Hunt. But I do not recall much else.” Cas states, frustrating Dean. “Would you like me to ask around some of the angels who still speak to me?”  
“You do that.” Dean snaps, hanging up on Cas. He knew he shouldn’t snap at Cas but Sam was the best person to research folk lore creatures. For Dean the only thing he needed to know was what was it? And could he kill it?  
He sighed loud, he would need Sammy for this; however at least he had managed to trace what Lacey had been chasing.  
After finding all the cases in Lebanon he looked further afield, he knew Lacey was from the uk so the search took him longer than he thought. He clicked the screen of the laptop to the first article he had found. In full colour there was a picture of a younger looking Lacey with tears streaming down her face. On night she had returned from a date and had found her parents mauled to death in the house with their throats torn out. European tabloids were notorious for showing graphic photos, and did not disappoint him now. Even before he found the autopsy report he could see the marks on the throat, they did appear to be to be torn out by some crazed animal. The autopsy result confirmed this, her parents had bled out because their throats were no longer there. He sat back in the chair rubbing at the stubble on his face; no wonder she did not want to talk about her past. Deciding he needed Sam for some hardcore research he got up from the table and walked to the bedroom door.

Sam wakes to the sound of someone tapping lightly on the door, untangling himself from the warmth of Lacey’s body he got up and opened the door a crack.  
“Sammy I think I’ve found something?” Through bleary eyes he looks at his brother,  
“What did you find?” He asks yawning as he does.  
“I think I’ve found what Lacey has been chasing? But I’m struggling to find more information on it.” Sam nods  
“Let me wake Lacey and we will come and have a look.” He turns towards the bed but Dean stops him,  
“Leave her sleep there are a couple of photos that she wouldn’t want to see?” He looks at the bed as Lacey stirs,  
“Sammy.” I ask when I wake to hear Dean at the door, “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing Lacey love, go back to sleep.” I watch him as he leans over me to kiss my head before walking out the door, leaving it open so a slither of light falls into the room. I slowly get up from the bed ab stumble to the door to listen.

_________________________________

I can hear the hushed tones as the brothers are discussing what Dean has found.  
“These latest victims match what happened to Lacey’s parents?” I hear Sammy say to Dean.  
“Yes I know. But this doesn’t make sense, Lacey turns up a week ago and the same thing that had happened to her parents starts happening here? How do we know that she isn’t the cause of this?” I hear a chair scrape back,  
“Dean I know my track record with women isn’t very good.” Dean interrupts him before he continues  
“Ruby, Meg, Madison to name a few.” I can imagine the scowl that Sam is sending his way,  
“But I’ve known Lacey for a long time? I don’t think she is the cause of this?”  
“So how come the only reference I can find to a crazed like animal is from welsh folk law. Especially as it started with her parents.” I can picture Sammy shrugging his shoulders,  
“I don’t know.” He sounds so forlorn that I just want to go to him but Deans next comment stops me.  
“Maybe we should lock her up just in case?”  
Gasping I push away from the door and sink to the floor by the bed. I can feel the sweat beading on my body, a cold chill of fear running down my back. Dean wants to lock me up, but I haven’t done anything I’m just chasing the thing that killed my parents and the couples around Lebanon. Nausea rolls around my stomach, I know I’m going to be sick but I don’t know where the bathroom is so I swallow the extra spit in my mouth praying I don’t throw up in this room. My breath comes in gasps, by eyes start to go in and out of focus. But I know if I pass out I will wake up in chains. I try to stand by using the chair that Sam had been sitting on but it topples as I try to get up sending me falling hard to my knees. I can hear running from the corridor but by now my breathing is too short, my chest hurting as I gasp for breath. The door opens wide causing me to close my eyes at the sudden glare, my hand shielding my face like I’m warding off an imminent attack. Arms grab me and I fight them, fingers clawed and scratching at everything I can. I will not be locked up like some animal. Sobbing I fight like my life depends on it.  
“Lacey calm down.” Sammy says from where he is pining her arms in a bid to protect himself from her clawed fingers. He can hear her gasping for breath and feel the sweat dripping down her body.  
“No no no” she sobs, still fighting but not seeing who is holding her.  
“Dean what do I do?” Sammy says looking at his brother.  
“You could always slap her?” Dean says thoughtfully. Sam looks at him in anger,  
“No I’m not doing that?” He states. “But I know what will work?” He pulls her around to face him and kisses her on the lips.

_________________________________

I stop my struggles as someone kisses me oh so gently on my lips. My lips tingle with the pressure of them. I know those lips, and the hair brushing across my face, followed by strong masculine hands caressing my cheeks. I feel the hard warmth of a body surrounding me and I know these arms.  
“Do you want me to...” Deans voice sounds from the door and the lips kissing me respond with a “mm-hmm.”  
“Well ok then.” Footsteps walk away down the corridor “be good kids.” The body in front of me chuckles low in his chest and pulls away from me, green eyes shining with relief.  
“Are you back with me?” He asks, stroking my lips with his thumb,  
“Hmm, I don’t know maybe kiss me again?” I say before pulling his lips back to mine. He complies rubbing his hands up and down my body as he does. Gently he helps me to my feet, only breaking the kiss to lift me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist. I feel the wall behind me as he leans my body against it. He pulls away from me and looks in my eyes,  
“Lacey if we start in not going to be able to stop.” He gently puts me down and places his hand on my shoulder. “Tell me what happened?”  
He can see the disappointment in Lacey’s eyes,  
“Sammy I...” she shakes her head and looks away from him. “It’s nothing I’m just exhausted, tired and I really need a bath.” She says pulling away the shirt from her chest.  
“Ok” He says but he is not convinced, “you wait here and I’ll run you a bath?” Quickly he leaves the room.  
On his way to the bathroom Dean comes out of his bedroom.  
“That was Quick.” He says smirking, “Nothing happened.” Says Sam. He keeps walking to the bathroom  
“Where are you going?” Dean asks his brother,  
“To run Lacey a bath and maybe take a cold shower while I’m at it?” Dean looks from Sam and to the room where Lacey is waiting. Once he here’s the bath running and the shower on He stealthily makes his way to Sams room.  
“Lacey.” He knocks on the door and waits for her to answer. When she doesn’t answer he leans his head against the door and hears her crying inside. “Lacey I’m coming in.” Keeping his eyes diverted he enters to room to see Lacey curled up in a ball crying on the bed.  
“What do you want?” She asks him as he enters the room, “want to lock me up while Sammy isn’t here?” Dean swallows and feels the best rising up his cheeks,  
“Oh...umm you heard that?” He looks for a place to sit and finally takes a seat on the end of the bed before laying his hand gently on her ankle. “Look sweetheart, it’s not you. I just don’t trust people and when it involves Sammy well I will protect him not matter what.” He rubs her ankle gently. “I’m suspicious in nature.”  
I look up at him from my fetal position,  
“I left because I knew I couldn’t let Sammy know what my life was like. I left to protect him I would never harm him.” The door opens behind Dean and Sam is standing there in a towel.  
“What’s going on?” He asks as Dean removes his hand from my ankle.  
“Nothing Sammy, everything is ok?” Turning to me He says “sorry.” And walks out while Sam watches him leave.  
“Your bath is done,” He says turning back to me.  
“Thank you.” I reply very shakily. Slowly I get up from the bed but stumble into Sam,  
“Let me help you?” He picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. When we enter he puts me gentle on my feet and helps me get undressed. I place my hand on his chest and look up into green eyes full of passion.  
“Lacey this is not a good idea?” He says his voice deep with passion,  
“I know.” I say before raising myself on tip toes inviting him to meet me half way. But he pulls back,  
“In the bath?” He reaches to the hem of my shirt and pulls it up over my head. I shiver as the cold air caresses my body followed by the warm heat of his hand to chase away the chill. He picks me up gently and places me in the bath then grabs a sponge and soap. I watch as he lathers up the sponge before he slowly starts rubbing it on my body.  
“Sammy” I ask my head turned so he can massage along my shoulders, “would you have really locked me up?” He hesitates, “truthfully?” I prod  
“Truthfully?” He asks and sits back on his ankles turning my head so I can look at him, “ I don’t know. There have been no more attacks since we picked you up.” He states before returning to wash my bare shoulders.  
“I’m not part of the wild hunt Sammy, I’m just chasing them.” He looks at me suspiciously,  
“So you know what is going on?” He asks me. I shake my head.  
“ I remember something chasing me through the woods.” I say lounging back against the side of the bath, “but I had heard whispers that the Cŵn Annwn had come state side and was taking out people of welsh lineage.” He kisses my neck,  
“What are they? You said the Wild Hunt?” He whispers against my ear, his hot breath moving down the side of my neck,  
“They are hounds of the underworld. Usually they are more like the stories of the banshee, when you hear them howl death is coming. They are a harbinger of death, but in all the folk lore I’ve read they have never killed anyone.”  
I shiver in the cooling water of the bath and noticing Sam reaches for the plug before lifting me out of the bath. I sink into his warm embrace then pull back slightly, “I’m getting you wet!” He looks at me with a smugness in his eyes and voice,  
“Isn’t that my line?” His eyes crinkly at the corners as he smiles at me. Tenderly he places me on the cold floor and wraps a towel around my body before picking me up again. We start walking back to his room,  
“Hadn’t we better tell dean?” I ask him as he backs into the bedroom, closing the door with his foot behind him. He places me on the bed and leans over to kiss me.  
“I’ll tell him now, be back soon.” With that he saunters out of the room. I wait in the darkened room until he comes back in, turning the light on as he enters. He turns and locks the door before looking back at me. Rising to my feet I watch as he glides towards me like the hunter he has been trained.  
“I want you Lacey.” He says before cupping my cheek in his calloused hand.  
“Really?” I say pushing my body against his. He nods before placing his lips against mine, with a cry I kiss him back. I feel half crazed as my body turns into one big erogenous zone, each touch and caress makes my temperature rise. I feel the towel beginning to slip before it pools to the floor at my feet, the chill of the room and the heat from Sammys body echoing around my entire being.  
I press myself into his body, my breasts flat against his chest; I gasp at the contact. He picks me up and again places my legs around his waist, turning so my back is against the bedroom wall. He eats at my mouth like he could crawl inside. I wrap my arms around his neck and feel my body quiver with need.

_________________________________

He was glad sam was happy, but the bunker was only so big and there weren’t many places to go and hide from the bonkfest he had heard down the corridor, now thankfully it was all quiet. Clicking on his laptop he waiting while it warmed up. Sam had told him what Lacey knew about this particular folk lore but he needed more. He wanted to know if he could kill it or whoever was controlling them. For once he wished Cas was here, surely he must know something by now. He picks up the phone and dials the number,  
“Dean.” Cas answered the phone after the first ring, that was a record.  
“Cas have you found anything out?” He asks flicking through the case reports he had found,  
“Not a lot. Maybe the bunker has some archives about this.” Dean sighs and pushes away from the table,  
“I’d better get sam and Lacey to help?”

I woke up to a sense of happiness and belonging, turning over I look at Sammy as he lay there his hair spread around his head like an angels halo. My body felt sore but in a good way, abused sexually in ways that I would have thought were illegal. Stretching my arms I quietly roll out of bed, jumping when I hear a light tap on the door.  
“Sammy wake up.” Dean says from the other side of the closed door,  
“What?” Sammy mumbles from the bed, his voice deep with sleep. “Dean?”  
“Yeah get up we need to get our research on.” Dean says before I hear his footsteps lead away down the corridor. Sammy rolls over to lay on his front, peeking up at me from behind his bangs. “Hi beautiful” He says before pushing the covers off of him; giving me a gorgeous view of a tanned body. He stops and looks at me Suddenly embarrassed,  
“What is it?” I ask him concerned. He sits up in the bed, the sheet pooling across his lap and traces his fingers along my rib cage,  
“I didn’t think to ask if you liked it rough?” He says, pointing out the bruises along my side and down the outside of my thighs with the gentlest of touches. Before letting his fingers lay on a bite mark on the inside of my thigh.  
I caress the side of his face and gently kiss his lips,  
“Not usually but I was so gone last night you could have done anything and I would have been begging it. You mr Winchester have bewitched me.” He blushes slightly,  
“I’m no warlock honey?” He says standing up to gather me in his arms, “come on duty calls.” He says before leaving me to get clothes to wear.  
Dean taps furiously at the keyboard, he had never know any creature of lore to be so elusive. Why was the Cŵn Annwn targeting people with welsh lineage? He felt that something was controlling them but had no idea how to catch them?  
“Found anything dean?” Sam says from the doorway. Shaking his head in disgust he looks at sam and knew his next statement would not go over to well with his baby brother.  
“I think we need to set a trap in their last location.” Sammy crosses his arms,  
“And what are we going to bait this trap with?” He asks, his shoulders tight in anger,  
“With me!” Sammy looks around and sees Lacey walking around the corner,  
“Nope not going to happen!” He looks as dean in dismay, “ I mean it dean.” He looks as dean and Lacey share a look.  
“Sammy it’s the only way!” Lacey says, “they are going after people with welsh lineage. Since I’m pure welsh they will find me undeniably attractive. Like a tasty morsel.” Saying she is going ringer a coat Lacey walks off and leaves Sam and dean. Dean puts his hand on his brothers shoulder,  
“You know I don’t like this Sammy either, but she is our beat chance o catching them.” Sam shakes off his arm.  
“I don’t like her being bait.” He says turning away from his brother. Dean runs his hand through the stubble on his face, this was either going to work like a charm or go really bad. He hoped for the charm but life always threw crap at them.

> _________________________________

“So where were you Lacey when you got attacked?” Dean asks Lacey who has sitting on the back bench of the impala. Lacey looks outside the windows trying to place her last steps.  
“There is a bluff up ahead, I remember walking around the base of it. I don’t think I even got to the hills?” She says pushing on the seat behind sam so she can get out of the car. “Let me retrace my steps on.” Nodding both the boys get out and pull the seat forward so she can exit the car. Immediately Sam holds onto her arm as she starts walking towards the bluff.  
“You know we can try and find another way.” He tells her stopping Lacey in her tracks.

I look at him and notice the sincerity in his eyes, he would try to find another way if he could.  
“There is no other way we need to stop these things before they kill anyone else Sammy.” I go up on tip toes and place a chaste kiss on his soft lips. “I love you.” I whisper before pushing away from him to strut down the path so he cannot see the tears in my eyes.  
Dean watched the conversation between both Sammy and Lacey, he heard every word. As Lacey walks away his brother looks at his with devastation in his eyes, he knew Just as dean knew that Lacey was saying goodbye. But he vowed to himself he would not let his brother get hurt that way again.

Shortly after I leave Sammy and dean behind I stumble across my ruck sack from the last time I was here. There are still remnants of the protection circle I had laid but not closed which is how the hounds got me in the first place. I pull out the St. John’s wart and the machete in my bag - a present from another hunter when I got back into the states. I can see Sammy and Dean in the distance so quickly get ready to close the circle. They need to be in the circle where the hounds could not get them, Sammy carries my scent all over his body so I don’t want them mistaking him for me.  
“Can you guys hurry I need you guys here?” I point to the ground In front of me. I can see the boys looking at the ground trying to decipher the circle. Once they cross the line by my foot I draw the blade across my hand and seal the circle with blood, the wind of magic making my hair blow from my face.  
“Lacey what are you doing?” Sam says from behind the closed circle, he takes a step forward and realises with a jolt he can’t pass the circle. I look at him before covering the blade with St. John’s wort. The Cŵn Annwn are a thing of faerie so iron of the machete and St. John’s wort should hopefully end this once and for all. I can hear dean and Sam both shouting at me from circle but I turn away from them and start enticing the hounds with blood and magic.  
Sammy looks at Lacey as an invisible wind starts moving her hair, he feels helpless and dean and himself try to find a way to break through the circle.  
“Leave the circle sam, there are only 2 ways that’s coming down.” He looks at Lacey as he realises the implication of what she had said, either she will take the circle down or she will die and it will fall. He had heard of such magic but he had not seen it outside necromancy.  
“Lacey stop let us help you.” Dean says from his side laying his hand against the invisible barrier.  
“No I have to do this, if I fail you need to use iron and St. John’s wort to kill them. Put St. John’s wort in your eyelids so you can see them .” Lacey instructs the boys while flicking her hand before her so her blood soaks into the baked earth.

“Cwnoedd y dan-ddaear,  
gwrandewch fy nghalon,  
gyda gwaed yn eich galw chi,  
gyda haearn yn torri eich cysylltiadau.”

He watches as she weaves intricate designs in the air using the machete and her blood. Each one seeming to brand into his eyes. He wanted to go out and help her but the magic of the circle kept him away from her side. He could here hounds baying in the distance,  
“Lacey they are coming?” Before a great big black dog runs and leaps into Lacey, hiding her from his view in a swish of shaggy fir.

I heard them before Sam had said they were coming, like a deep throbbing base in the pit of her stomach. I braced myself for impact before the dogs was on top of me. I put my arms up automatically to protect my throat and let them gnaw at my arm, I try to grip the machete while my vision starts wavering. Suddenly another hound lifts its shaggy paw and smacks me on the side of the head. I hear a crack before passing into oblivion. My last thought is, damn Sammy I’m sorry.

Dean and Sam are pushing against the invisible barrier when suddenly they fall into a heap on the ground as the shield stops suddenly. Sam whispers a chocked no before Dean looking at his brothers clambers to his feet to grab the machete which is just beyond the reach of Lacey’s unmoving hand. Quickly he chops the head of the big hound that is trying to close around Lacey’s broken neck, before turning to face the second which is watching him with hate in his eyes. He can hear Sammy on the phone speaking to Cas, giving him directions to find them. He hoped Cas could save Lacey, but he knew she was dead otherwise the shield would not have dropped.  
Pulling his gun he shots the other hound in the leg to stop him from leaping against him and using the machete stabs the dog through the eye. As the hound drops dead he turns to see Sam holding onto Lacey, supporting her head while rocking her gentle; tears streaming down his face. Dean sits next to Sammy and lays a hand on his shoulder,  
“Come on Cas.”  
Suddenly Dean hears a whooshing of wings and looks up to see Castiel and jack standing next to them,  
“Cas, can you help her?” He points to Lacey who Sammy is still cradling in his eyes, his eyes dry and staring of into the distance.  
“I can try but she maybe beyond my help.” Cas says before kneeling next to her laying his hands on her chest. Jack kneels next to him and mirrors him.  
“She is a fighter there is a little spark of life still there, she is holding onto love for sam.” Slowly a white light starts to emanate from their hands, bathing them in a golden hue.  
Dean watches as colour starts to come back into Lacey’s pale skin; his eyes start to itch with emotion but he holds it in, he was always taught boys don’t cry by his Dad. He grabs hold of Lacey’s now warming hand and squeezes lightly, “you will be ok kid.” He says as the light starts to fade. Suddenly it is as if Lacey’s eyes fill with her own personality, he could almost believe that her soul filled her eyes before him.

Blinking my eyes I look at the two angels before me and realise I’m being held in Sammy’s arms while Dean is squeezing my hand lightly. “Sammy?” I say and watch as tear fill his eyes as he looks down at me.  
“Your alive.” He says before kissing her quite fully, “I thought I lost you again.” I smile up at him  
“Never Sammy. Did we stop the hounds?” I ask him,  
“Yes we did.” I smile, we got the hounds but not the person controlling them. But that could be a problem for another day.  
“I love you Sammy.”  
“I love you too Lacey. Let’s got home.” He picks me up in his arms and carry’s me back to the impala. Now I can rest and live to fight for another day.

The end...or is it?


End file.
